


Stay Away From my Son

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Iron dad and Spider son, Paparazzi, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: No one knows that Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son. What would happen if the media finds out?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Stay Away From my Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baloobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/gifts).



> This work is for a gift exchange for @baloobird. I hope you enjoy it!

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” The paparazzi call out. “Do you care to comment on the leaked news that you have a son?”

On a normal day, Tony would just push past and ignore the whole ordeal. Today is different. If he didn’t get the vultures out of here, some smart reporter like the Ms. Christine Everhart in the front of the crowd would catch onto something… like a 15-year-old boy walking out of SI.

He scoffs and keeps walking, turning back at them as to lead them away. “What, isn’t this like the millionth time we've had a report like this?”

“Can you explain the photos of you eating lunch with a boy in a restaurant in Queens?” A reporter shows a printed photo of Tony sitting at a table with a boy with brown, wavy hair. The boy's face is hidden from the camera.

“As you know, I hire interns for SI, and I like to personally vet them myself.”

“Will we be seeing much of this intern?”

Tony turns and glares straight at the man who asked the question “No, you will respect the young man's privacy. He is not famous, nor does he want to be. If I see any of you trying to badger any one of my employees, I will have security throw you out and a restraining order will be filed. Do I make myself clear?”

The paparazzo leaves soon after – no one wants to be hit with a restraining order. Tony sighs and turns back to walk into Stark Industries.

Peter walks out, face bright and happy. “Hi Mr. Stark! How are you?”

“Hey Pete. Headed home?”

“Aunt May says we have to get Korean for dinner, and the place closes at 5:30 on Thursdays. So, I have to get home.” Peter shrugs.

“Sounds good. Send my regards.” Tony smiles. “Hey, if any reporters try to stop you, ignore them. I already threatened them with a restraining order.”

Peter grimaces, “Thanks, I guess.”

Tony’s heart drops when he sees Peter’s reaction. Truth of the matter is, Peter is Tony’s biological son. Only finding out this year when Pepper had found a letter from Mary Parker that Stane had hidden for over 10 years. Tony had wasted no time in going to meet his son but respected the boy's low-profile life. What a surprise it had been that his son was the same Spiderman that he had been monitoring! It has been six months since Peter and Tony had first met, and Tony would love to spend as much time as he could with the boy and act as his father, but Tony knows the only way that would work is if the media knows who Peter is. He knows it’s Peter’s decision, and it's looking like Peter would rather live his life out of the spotlight, and Tony understands. He totally understands. If only he could do that, Tony would never be in the spotlight again, but someone has to offer PR for both SI and the Avengers, and he knows he’s the best man for the job.

Tony stands watching Peter leave. Unbeknownst to him, one sneaky reporter watched the whole exchange. She takes a few pictures and commits them to memory. She'll strike when the time is correct.

++++++++++++

“What do you think I should do?” Tony asks Pepper and Rhodey when they meet for dinner. “Should I ask him? Because I don’t want him to think that he has to, and you know how he is. He’s a people pleaser.”

“I think it should definitely be up to him,” Pepper tells him. “You just have to know how to word it.”

“I know. I want him to know that I love him and want to support him with whatever life he chooses.”

Rhodey takes his arm in his hand, “You'll be fine. He loves you and you love him.”

“Yea, I know. I, I just get nervous that he's going to regret meeting me. What if I act like Howard? You know how I get with binges.”

Pepper shoots him with a look so withering that he wants to shrivel up. He concedes, “Ok, ok. I’m just insecure. Thanks guys.”

++++++++++++

“How’s the falafel?” Tony asks, pointing his fork at Peter.

Peter smiles, “It’s delicious. How’s the curry chicken?”

“Ugh. It’s so good. Bruce would be so proud.”

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Tony speaks up, “Can I run something past you?”

Peter straightens up. “Sure! What’s up?”

“I, ah, was thinking… how do you want to come out as my son and heir to Stark Industries?”

“Like… tell the media?”

“Yeah… I know it’s a big decision, and one that can’t be reversed if you decide to go for it, so I’m going to give you time to think. And I just want you to know that however you choose to go with this, I fully support you.” Tony smiles at Peter.

“Thanks dad. I just… I hate that the paparazzi treats you. What if they treat me like that?”

“Then they will have an angry father to deal with.”

Peter smiles, then sighs. “I'll think about it… just give me some time.”

“All the time you need. I’m here for you.” Tony stands up and hugs Peter.

“Thanks Dad. I know. I love you.”

++++++++++++

Two weeks later, Peter’s mind is made up for him. He and Tony are out getting lunch at his favorite Chinese place when a swarm of photographers and reporters gather outside.

Tony doesn’t realize until too late that they are here for Peter. They attack like vultures as he and the kid leave the building. “Tony! Is this your son? What’s his name? Mr. Stark! Kid, what’s your name?” Tony can feel Peter shrinking in on himself.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Tony growls.

“Peter Parker. You used to work for the Bulletin, right?” Someone asks. “You’re Tony Stark's kid?”

Peter squeaks but huddles close to Tony's side. Tony pushes through the crowd to push Peter into the back seat of his Rolls Royce. Once Peter is secure, he turns to the sea of reporters. “I need you to fucking step out of the way and leave us alone. He’s a kid, not a circus animal. Go find someone else to bother.”

“Mr. Stark. Who is he?” Voices all meld together.

“If any of you tries to follow to interview the kid, I will make your life hell. Remember that.” He slides in beside Peter.

“Hey,” Peter grabs his arm, and only then is when Tony realizes he was shaking. “Thank you, but I think we should put a message out. Is there any reporter we can trust?”

“As long as you’re sure, I can call one that I’ve dealt with before.”

Within two hours, one Christine Everhart arrives at Stark Tower to interview a protective parent and his newly found son.

++++++++++++

In the morning, Peter sends Tony a link to a Vanity Fair article with a 😊 emoji. Tony reads it and thanks God that he has an ally in Christine. She'll scare the others off.

Going down to breakfast, Tony is happy to see Peter eating a bowl of cereal before school. “Hey kid.”

“Hey Dad. Thanks for helping me yesterday.”

“Anything for you, Pete. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
